


ábba (אבא)

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Step-parents, Two Fathers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DESAFIO INKSPIRED – #TIPOSDEPAI]Perder alguém que se ama é doloroso, e quando esse alguém se vai de uma hora para a outra mais ainda. Tali que já passara por isso, agora tinha dois pais que amava e temia por demais perdê-los também…





	ábba (אבא)

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ NCIS e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Donald P. Bellisario** e **Don McGill** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio [#TIPOS DE PAI](https://getinkspired.com/pt/blog/38896/post/121877/dia-dos-pais/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Frase escolhida: _Pai Adotivo "aquele que nem é seu pai, mas te trata como um filho"_.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> ábba – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**_ papai por favor, não vá… _ **

* * *

 

No meio da noite quando Gibbs chegou do trabalho, a casa parecia tranquila demais para o seu gosto. Adentro pela sala, que atualmente possuía uma tranca reforçada, encontrou Tony que dormira no velho sofá, provavelmente o esperando. Tali já deveria estar em seu quarto, ressonando debaixo as volumas, fofas e coloridas cobertas infantis que adornavam sua cama de princesa. Presente de DiNozzo Sênior, que decidira bancar o papel de avô assim que Tony voltara de Paris com a menina.

Gibbs ainda se lembrava daquele dia. Estivera tendo uma manhã de cão no NCIS, com Leon furioso por um caso novo, que estava colado em seu pé a tal ponto que ele jurava ter sentido o respirar do homem em seu cangote ao longo do trabalho em campo e na sede. Felizmente o  _bullpen¹_  ficara vazio após algumas horas e antes mesmo que pudesse tirar uns minutos a mais para se entupir com um almoço relâmpago, que nada mais seria do que o velho e bom sanduíche de carne e salada que tanto gostava, ele foi surpreendido com uma ligação do térreo. Alguém queria vê-lo.

Qual foi senão sua surpresa ao encontrar Anthony DiNozzo em carne e osso a sua frente, com aquele velho e conhecido olhar de cachorrinho pedindo perdão. Ele não soube o que o acometeu naquele momento, mas abraçou o homem com tanto fervor que temeu quebrá-lo com a força que exercia naquele gesto. Palavras não foram necessárias para declarar aquilo que o olhar de ambos já indicava, a distância não havia reduzido em nada o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro. Por sorte como faltava poucos minutos para a pausa que pensara em tomar, ele ousou convidar Tony para almoçar consigo. Depois de muito conversarem e colocarem todas as cartas sobre a mesa Tony pediu desculpas por ter ido embora tão rapidamente e deixando-o na mão, seguindo uma ideia louca de viver sozinho com uma criança pequena em um país distante do seu.

Não é preciso dizer que Gibbs recusou-a veementemente, pois ele bem sabia o que era ter surpresas na vida, deixando-a as avessas. Após o pouco tempo que tiveram para conversar entre si naquela manhã, Tony prometera voltar e falar mais a noite em sua casa, local que agora eles dividiam em três, pois naquela mesma noite toda a paixão que sentiam aflorou-se novamente nos dois e imediatamente voltaram a conviver junto. Claro que com uma notável diferença, pois Tony agora era pai solteiro e de primeira viagem de uma jovem criança traumatizada pela perda da mãe de uma maneira tão trágica. Mas eles foram com calma, mudando pequenas coisas de pouco a pouco, reformando algo aqui e acolá, até que por fim aquele lugar que antes parecia inabitado, quase um mausoléu transformou-se por fim em um lar de dois pais felizes com uma filhinha adorável, pois mesmo não sendo filha de seu sangue Gibbs gostava de imaginar-se assim, como um pai para a garotinha, mesmo que ela tivesse o péssimo hábito – culpa de DiNozzo – de chamá-lo de  _Boss²_. E foi somente pensar em seu nome, que distinguiu. por anos de prática o som de algo movendo-se no andar de cima.

Preocupado que pudesse ser um episódio de pesadelos, consequência do  trauma passado por Tali ao presenciar a morte da mãe naquele incêndio em Israel ele subiu apressadamente, mas de forma silenciosa os três lances de escada que separavam o primeiro do segundo andar. Mas não foi preciso adentrar, pois assim que chegou a porta ouviu uma vozinha fina, mas adorável que provinha do quarto. Era Tali, sentada na cama, com um porta-retrato nas mãos e sua pelúcia preferida esmagada pelo braço. Ela conversava com a foto, como quem fala com um amiguinho. Ele olhou tranquilamente para a cena, temendo estar espiando algo privado, mas preocupado como pai adotivo da pequena. Então decidido ficou ali a observar e seu coração encheu-se de emoção ao ouvir o que ela falava.

— Quando a mamãe morreu no incêndio era pequena, então eu não lembro muito dela, mas papai me guardou essa foto. Eu sei pouco daquele dia, mas ainda me lembro que me levaram para longe, sempre falando que eu iria morar agora com o meu papai. Eu tinha muito medo, mesmo que a mamãe me ensinando a chamá-lo  _Ábba_  e amá-lo muito. Ela nunca me disse por que a gente não estava junto como as famílias deveriam ser, mas eu sei que ele me amava tanto quanto eu amava ele a mamãe. Mas meu papai estava triste. Ele não sabe, mas eu o ouvia chorar todas as noites. Acho que ele tinha medo senhor Deus, não sei do que, pois é meu papai e papais não sentem medo.

Uma lágrima passou a escorrer pela face de Gibbs ao saber que Tony sofrera além do que ele imaginara, ouvir aquilo o entristeceu, mas não podia ir assim embora sem antes saber o que mais poderia sair daquela confissão sincera que mais parecia uma oração. Focou-se novamente para dentro do quarto esperando ouvir mais do que Tali tinha a dizer.

— Um dia papai disse sobre ia morar em Paris, Sabia que isso fica lá na França? Mas que boba eu sou, é claro que o senhor sabe onde fica que burrice a minha. Mas ir para a França não fez o papai feliz, ele continuou a chorar muito e muito, todas as noites. E o senhor sabe o quanto rezei para que o papai deixasse de chorar. Todas as noites eu pedi ao senhor e a mamãe que está contigo que me dessem um anjinho pra cuidar de nós e o deixar feliz. E o senhor me ouviu e eu estou feliz, pois agora tenho dois  _ábbas,_  e eles são os melhores papais do mundo. Meu papai Tony e meu papai Gibbs. Agora o papai não chora mais, ele sorri e eu também. Mas hoje eu fiquei triste. Uma menina lá da escola falou que meu o papai Gibbs é velho e que pessoas velhas morrem. E eu não quero que ele morra. Eu sei que morrer é ir pro céu morar com o senhor igual a mamãe e isso dói. Ela é um anjo no céu, o que é bonito senhor Deus, mas eu não queria que ele fosse embora, gosto dele como um anjo aqui na terra. Então por favor, não deixa o papai sofrer de novo, não leva meu  _ábba_  embora. Eu nunca mais peço presentes, prometo comer todos os meus vegetais e arrumar meu quarto quando papai mandar, mas não leva meu  _ábba_  embora por favor.

E pôs-se a chorar assim que terminou a não tão pequena oração que fizera e Gibbs não pôde mais aguentar assistir aquilo de modo estoico, adentrou então no quarto assustando-a um pouco, mas assim que ela o viu correu ao seu encontro e el a teve em seus braços, apertando-a apertado. Não passou-se muitos minutos antes que um segundo par de braços se fundisse naquele gesto, era Tony que observara tudo a poucos minutos, calado não querendo interromper aquele momento especial entre os dois. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

— Tali minha pequena, minha pequena princesinha não chore — pediu Tony afagando seus cabelos sendo seguido por Gibbs que continuava a seu lado.

— Ninguém aqui vai morrer, não tão cedo querida, não agora.

— Mas  _ábba_  o senhor, eu…

— Shii, shii, não precisa falar mais querida. Olha eu não posso prometer viver para sempre, mas posso lhe dizer que eu e seu pai estaremos aqui por muito tempo até que você já esteja velhinha ou não me chamo Gibbs — ditou olhando para ela com determinação, desejando passar confiança e não quebrar essa promessa tão cedo. Não quando tinha um trabalho tão perigoso como o que possuía. Sorte divina ou inteligência humana que Tony em contrapartida era somente um consultor na empresa, readmitido após muitos antigos favores cobrados e não trabalhava em campo e quase nem sempre na unidade.

— O senhor promete? — Pediu ainda chorosa olhando para os dois.

— E quando foi que o  _Boss_  te decepcionou hein minha princesa?

— Nunca.

— Isso mesmo minha florzinha, ele nunca nos decepcionou. Ele sempre cumpre o que diz e eu também te prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que ele cumpra a promessa.

— O senhor jura juradinho?

— De dedo mindinho e tudo, agora que tal a senhorita ir dormir, já está muito tarde e você tem aula amanhã.

— Posso dormir com vocês hoje? — Pediu fazendo o mesmo olhar pidão que o pai, trazendo um pequeno aperto e orgulho no coração de ambos.

Um olhar então foi trocado pelos dois e o sorriso que deram à pequena demonstrou a resposta positiva que ela tanto queria e eles foram brindado por uma alegria resplandescente em duas fileiras de dentes com uma falha da troca de dentição que Tali estava passando aos seis anos. Gibbs por fim se dirigiu ao banho decidido a tomar uma ducha completa enquanto Tony levava a garotinha ao quarto dos dois, arrumando a cama que hoje abrigaria três.

— Papai, posso fazer uma pergunta pro senhor?

— Pode minha florzinha, o que você quer saber? — Respondeu colocando-a debaixo das cobertas, cobrindo-se também enquanto aguardavam que Gibbs saísse do banho para poder enfim dormirem.

— O  _ábba_  não vai morrer não é papai? Eu sei que vocês prometeram, mas ele não é jovem como o senhor.

— Pessoas jovens também falecem meu amorzinho, mas isso não significa que o seu  _ábba_ vai morrer, nem que eu vá morrer.

— Mas a mamãe se foi, ela está no céu com Deus — ditou chorosa abraçando-o.

— Ela se foi e nem sempre a gente pode impedir isso meu amorzinho, mas saiba que nós dois iremos tentar não te deixar. Sua mamãe tentou, mas o fogo veio e a levou e isso machuca em mim também, como machuca em você e machuca o seu  _ábba_. Nós três sentimos saudades dela meu anjinho e sempre a teremos aqui em nossos corações, nunca se esqueça disso minha flor.

Gibbs juntou-se a eles após isso e abraçou-os com todas as forças e assim os três dormiram juntinhos, transmitindo todo o amor que nutriam, como uma família que eram. E antes mesmo do sono atingir Tali ela falou com voz mole, mas amorosa  _te amo ábba, te amo papai_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Bullpen não possuí tradução direta para o português, mas seria em tese um escritório dentro de um quartel-general se assim podemos dizer.
> 
> [2]. Boss é chefe em inglês e na série DiNozzo sempre chama Gibbs assim até mesmo fora do serviço e entre as fãs do shipp, o termo tornou-se uma maneira carinhosa para tratá-lo enquanto são amantes/namorados.


End file.
